


Balance (the fragile scales)

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Balance must be kept
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779





	Balance (the fragile scales)

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please do not repost or reuse without permission.

Fragile petals unfurl  
Such beauty and grace  
But only for a while  
Some wither away without ever blooming  
Others fall and dance in the wind  
All flutter to the ground  
Blanketing the soil in pale silk  
The world forgets as all things do  
But never the earth   
For every life was still a life no matter how short or dull

Death creeps just around the corner  
Tracing our every step  
Along the path, life has laid for us  
The road so tattered and worn  
With sharp rocks and shiny coins that appear without warning  
Winding roads that slope upwards-high like mountains-  
And plummet like the ocean’s depths  
Life without death  
Death without life  
Balance must be kept   
For one can not exist without the other


End file.
